


I'm Yours

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I'm lame, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Taeyong is Whipped, Winwin is kinda oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Sicheng and Taeyong go to dinner and after dessert, things go downhill.





	I'm Yours

“It has to be perfect.”

“Well, shit. If you were any more demanding, he’d fucking find out.”

Sicheng is more amused than annoyed that he’s left alone in his table, drinking his white wine as he looked over the rim of his glass to stare at the counter. He’s still full from the delicious main course that consisted of the Korean beef he loved so much, seasoned to perfection and dripping juices that he spilled some on his sleeve by accident. Taeyong had warned him about being too eager, something along the lines of choking on meat as he dabbed a napkin on the corner of his mouth.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he’s leaning into the small window into the kitchen. It’s supposed to be off-limits to customers and considering Taeyong is not working right now, there was no reason for him to bother the staff. Jaehyun sounded fond but still irritated with whatever Taeyong is making him do, already imagining him ready to throw his hat at his face. They’ve been friends longer even before Sicheng met them and yet they still have disagreements that made him laugh a lot when they talked.

Taeyong doesn’t appreciate Jaehyun’s sass, reaching inside to probably grab his friend’s collar. Sicheng doesn’t hear their banter as the waiter comes back, smiling at him as he poured another glass of wine. He returned the smile that made the waiter blush, bowing and leaving back into the staff area.  There’s more profanities and giggling before Taeyong is back in his seat, face red from exertion and the sleeve of his white button-down stained with soy sauce.

Sicheng chuckled, lifting his arm to show the similar splotch on his own sleeve “We match!”

“Well, if you didn’t eat so much meat, you’d have one less dirty stain to clean.” Taeyong teased, running his hands over his trousers and clasping them together.  He looked uncharacteristically nervous, picking up a napkin to wipe the sweat trailing down his forehead.  There’s even tension in his shoulders and Sicheng pursed his lips.

“Are you okay, hyung?” he asked, tilting his head as he reached his hand across the table. The elder’s hand met his halfway, intertwining their fingers and he’s surprised at how clammy it was. He’s never seen Taeyong show any kind of fear not counting the times in private when he’d be a mess cleaning their shared flat, choosing the clothes he’d wear and making sure that Sicheng’s always fed no matter how far apart they were. One time when Sicheng got sick out of nowhere while Taeyong was in the restaurant just barely past his two hour for an eight hour shift, he rushed home with some chicken soup he made because Sicheng was so delirious from fever he called Taeyong sobbing. The panic that was in his face was something that he always liked teasing him about, blushing because he’s touched that he would do that for him.

Taeyong nodded with a small smile on his lips as he placed his other hand over their intertwined ones. “It’s nothing.  I hope you have room for dessert. You’ve been begging me for ice cream again even when we have two cartons left at home. Baby, your teeth will hurt one day, I swear.” He teased.

“That’s not the only thing I beg for,” Sicheng replied with a roll of his eyes as Taeyong choked back his laughter “I learned to not to ask for anything unnecessary from you.”

“You know I’d try to give you what you want, right?”

Sicheng’s gaze softened, raising their hands up to kiss against Taeyong’s knuckles. Like he expected, he blushed and let go, hiding his face on his palm. He was always so shy when it came to public displays mostly because when they were still in the dating stage and getting to know each other, Sicheng was too awkward to initiate anything and Taeyong being a gentleman refused to even hold his hand. It was the stupidest thing that when Yuta, a friend of Taeyong, who kissed Sicheng’s hand because he wanted to mess with him got them into a small fight. It took a little over a day that Sicheng thought they were done before Taeyong still comes to pick him up from his work and reached to hold his hand as they walked. Despite how Taeyong was shaking a little, blushing fire truck red, Sicheng squeezed his hand and let their shoulders bumped in a silent truce.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with a year’s supply of jolly ranchers,” he confessed “You talk about teeth care when Taeil-hyung is the one who seems to give me dental hygiene necessities when he comes over.”

“You wanted those jolly ranchers.”

“I was pulling your leg. Please refuse whatever I ask one of these days because Johnny-hyung keeps calling you whipped when you’re not looking.”

Taeyong’s face scrunched up, plotting Johnny’s murder at the back of his head. He shook his head when Sicheng spied Jaehyun in his chef uniform without his hat coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray with what seems to be a wide rimmed glass on it. He raised a brow at it, looking at Taeyong curiously as he turned quiet before his friend stopped on their table.

He looked at Taeyong conspiringly before he placed the dish in front of Sicheng and ruffling his hair. “Well, enjoy your diabetes. Taeyong made sure it’s your favorites.”

“Are we supposed to share?” Sicheng asked, mouthwatering as he inspected the dessert. It looked like a chocolate shell drizzled with caramel but he knew it could be like those he saw online, picking up the spoon to poke the top. Jaehyun clicked his tongue and flicked his forehead, lifting the small teapot.

“Calm down, tiger. Taeyong will kill me if you mess this up,” he stage whispered earning him a glare from Taeyong as he elbowed him hard on his side “What? You’re never going to blame Sicheng if you can help it” he shrugged.

Sicheng’s jaw dropped as Jaehyun poured some hot melted chocolate on the sides of the shell, cracking and unfurling from the heat to reveal what looked like cherry crumble topped with vanilla ice cream and a cherry on top. He’s a sucker for sweet things, grinning at Taeyong who fondly pursed his lips at his eager expression.

“Don’t eat it too fast.” Jaehyun said and with a wink, he left the couple.

Taeyong isn’t moving and Sicheng’s already digging into the dessert, moaning from the taste. He scooped a bigger piece, pausing when Taeyong seemed to reach out only to retreat his hand back. It’s really getting on his nerves because he must have either done something bad or he’s trying to prank him again. He stared at the overflowing spoon then squinting his eyes at his boyfriend, head lowered to make sure only Taeyong heard him hiss “You didn’t put seaweed in here hiding underneath all this goodness?”

“What? No, no!”

Sounded defensive, Sicheng thought as he kept his glare on him before gobbling one more scoop. He swallowed a little too quickly and immediately lurched out of his seat, gasping.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked and got out of his seat to help him.

Sicheng could feel his throat closing, whatever stuck at the back tasting vile and he’s cursing Taeyong because really? He’s pulling things like these when they were having a good time. Or maybe it was Jaehyun who accidentally gave Sicheng what was for Taeyong as some revenge plot. He thumped his fist on his chest before he coughed and hacked out what was in his mouth. It tasted like metal and hard that it clogged on his throat instead of falling into his esophagus, falling on the ground with a ping.

“I’m going to murder you when we get home.” He hissed, voice croaked before Taeyong patted his back.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know what Jaehyun was thinking-This is a stupid idea, god why did I-“ he’s talking too fast and more worried about almost suffocating Sicheng that he is too busy running his mouth to notice that the younger is staring at the small item near his foot.

Sicheng froze.

Their commotion earned them some stares, even the staff peeked out to see what was going on as Taeyong apologized as well as cursing Jaehyun for talking him into this. He gave Sicheng a napkin, saying he should wipe his mouth. But the younger ignored him in favor of using the napkin to pick up the ring that’s still half-coated in saliva and vanilla ice cream, Taeyong’s mysophobia rubbing off him after two years of living together.

“Sicheng?”

Holy fuck. It’s a fucking ring. Simple silver band with the words “Yes, I'm yours” engraved on it and he looked up at Taeyong slack-jawed and wide-eyed. There was no way. Sicheng stammered, mouth opening and closing trying to understand what was going on. Taeyong has the decency to look sheepish, blushing redder that he looked ready to pass out whether it is from embarrassment or shyness. Still, he’s still shocked at how he almost died from the ring in his dessert.

The words made him remember the first time they met, in an office as Sicheng who was working part-time in the restaurant to pay for his rent for the first months after leaving China. Taeyong who looked intimidating with his serious stare as he walked in, him shooting up his seat to bow at him. His tongue was always looser when he was nervous that he immediately asked "Are you mine?" He never realized his mistake because a smile brightened Taeyong's face. It caught him off-guard, shaking Sicheng's hand as he replied in a soft tone "Yes, I'm yours."

Sicheng has a faint inkling that Taeyong has his own ring with his words engraved on it and his head starts spinning.

Taeyong bit his lower lip, helping him up and taking the ring with the napkin around it. Wiping it and getting more tissues to hold it, it was something that Sicheng chuckled over because typical Taeyong to still mind germs when he is trying to propose.

It was endearing. But he’s still a little pissed that they put an inedible object in his dessert.

“I honestly swear to you, I wasn’t aiming to kill you,” Taeyong blurted out “I thought about the things you liked the most and dessert was always the best. It was supposed to be romantic and not murder material because I wanted to make it special for you even if they all just told me to do it normally-“

“Baby,” Sicheng cut in, hugging Taeyong tightly to help him hide his face on his chest because even his ears had turned red from embarrassment. He hadn’t expected this at all but he wasn’t complaining, especially how even if it seemed so blatant he still hadn’t managed to foresee this. They’ve been together for so long yes but between work and their busy schedules, there hadn’t been time to talk about settling down. Sicheng almost giggled at how ridiculous this was “You’re rambling.”

Taeyong’s face is warm when he cradled it in his hands “I love you the most and even if this wasn’t what you planned, I would gladly marry you.”

“Still want me to go down on one knee and propose because I would understand if you-“

“I would what?” he raised a brow, pinching Taeyong’s cheek playfully “I would say no after you tried so hard to help me through the city when we first met? I would let a silly little mishap let me forget you are a wonderful and caring boyfriend who always sticks with me and tries to put up with me even in my bad days? You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

Taeyong shook his head, kissing Sicheng on the corner of his lip because he was so excited he missed. He’s still red, gasping from the onslaught of emotions that came when Sicheng once again said “I will marry you.”

He kissed him properly this time, ignoring the cheering from the staff and customers. They parted, giggling like children before Sicheng reached out his hand with a smile. Taeyong held it, shaking his head. He raised the ring with a sheepish smile.

“I need to sterilize this first.”

Sicheng just laughed.


End file.
